


I'm coming for you, Spock

by Vulcanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanic/pseuds/Vulcanic
Summary: Jim rushes to Spock after being released from the medbay.





	I'm coming for you, Spock

It was supposed to be a simple exploratory mission. Collect samples of the planets flora on their way to Yorktown for shoreleave, but things on the Enterprise were seldom that simple. The landing party had been gathering samples from what they had not realized was sacred ground for the native inhabitants and they were attacked, Kirk taking a hit for a redshirt. 

“Goddamn it Jim, what did you do to yourself?” was the last thing Jim remembered before waking up in the medbay, Bones staring at him. “Welcome back, Captain. Had a nice nap?” Bones said in his usual chagrined tone. “Hey, Bones,” he said, a small smile on his face. “It was lovely; great actually.”

“You should be completely healed, you’ve been out for just about a week.”

“A week! What the hell Bones?” Jim sat up, waiting for answers.

“Well when you become a human kebab with a poisoned spear you may have an extended stay in my medbay. And don’t be such a baby, it just grazed your side. I had to sedate you to remove the poison from your system.”

“Where’s Spock?” 

“On shoreleave. I had to practically kick him of the ship yesterday. He'd spent the entire first day sitting there.”

Jim then remembered. This was their first shoreleave since they got together and Jim had arranged for a room for him and Spock to be waiting for them, not that anyone other than them and Bones knew about it. Jim jumped out of the bed.

“Just go, kid. I got you your civilian clothes there. Try to take it easy for a day or two, I don’t wan-”

“Bye, Bones!” Kirk shouted rushing out of medbay on his way to meet Spock. He hurried to the hotel in the morning light thinking of Spock, waiting for him in their room.

 

Jim bursts into the room hoping that Spock was yearning for him in the same way he did. He moves into the room, searching for Spock’s shape. Reaching the bed, he stops, admiring Spock. The light coming through the blinds falling softly on Spock's body, his cheeks blushing green in his sleep. His hair tousled in a way that only Jim has seen. Seen only when he wakes up first, a sleeping Spock in his arms no longer caring if he's being watched. Seen only when Spock's lets his guard is down, only with him. Jim thinks of all the mornings he’s spent next to Spock just as he is in that moment, memories of the nights they’ve spent wrapped passionately around each other, every inch of their bodies touching and burning with desire come to mind, fueling Jim. 

He leans over onto the bed to kiss Spock's forehead softly, moving down to his eyelids, to his cheek, finally reaching his lips. Spock lets out a quiet moan, gently whispering Jim’s name in his sleep. Jim kisses him again, this time deeper, one hand on the bed, the other moving slowly down Spock's clothed body under the sheets, somewhat waking the Vulcan when he reaches his penis, already becoming erect from the Captain’s touch. Jim traces his hand back up to Spock's chest, pulling away. He throws off his boots and jacket, his mind on Spock's body. Jim climbs onto the bed, moving the sheets out of the way, and straddles Spock, who’s still blissfully sleepy, not knowing if this is a fantasy or his real lover. Jim presses his body against Spock's and kisses his neck, Spock moaning as his hands finally move towards the man’s waist under his shirt, his hips now grinding on Spock's. Kirk looks up at him and Spock moves to kiss Jim full on the mouth, still holding onto Jim's hips as he presses against his now tight regulation briefs. Kirk pulls away from Spock's lips, Spock pushing himself forward trying to get to Jim. Jim smiles as Spock says, “Come”, practically growling, as Jim removes his t-shirt slowly knowing that Spock is watching his every move. Spock looks down at the small scar from the spear and runs his thumb over it. 

“I’m fine, Spock,” Kirk assures him. He grinds hard on Spock's hips, his hands moving slowly on his own chest, teasing a nipple, touching his stretched neck and it’s finally too much for Spock and he pounces onto Jim, pushing him back onto the bed, rearranging both their bodies until he's between Kirks bent knees and Spock is wild on Jim, kissing his neck, biting his chest moving down to an erect nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, one of his hands pulling softly on Jim’s hair, his Vulcan strength pinning him down. Jim moans as Spock moves his other hand down to his pants, stroking his throbbing cock over the cloth.

Spock pulls himself up, ripping off his shirt and simply tossing it aside not giving a damn about posterity or what Vulcans are supposed to be- he only cares about Jim's warm body under his, the touch of his fingers on his thighs through his pants, his rapid breaths, the rosy tint over his entire body, the curve of his ears still so exotic to him as the tips of his were to kirk. Spock manages to pull off Jim's pants now somehow so alert that he can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He traces his hands down Jim's torso down to his knees bent around him and back up intentionally avoiding his penis, lightly tracing his fingers around it, hearing Jim groan in frustration. And Spock throws himself down over Kirk, kissing him, this time hard and messy, tongues against teeth and lips opening wide; Spock traces his tongue up Jim's cheek, his fingers now placed in the familiar spots to meld his mind to Jim's, their minds connecting like puzzle pieces, made for each other. And Jim hears “Mine. Stay.” in Spock's thoughts and he sinks his nails into Spock's back, wrapping his legs around him to get any friction between his erection and Spock's pants that are amazingly and frankly annoyingly still on and Spock finally indulges Jim and pulls away running his hands once again over Jim’s body like a piece of art, delicately and in disbelief of how he's here in this moment touching something so incredible, Jim's skin so soft and the sound of his moans so delectable. 

“Spock, please” Jim practically begs breaking Spock out of his trance and back into the reality that is his body against Jim's and he moves his hands to Jim's thighs and spreads them wide around him and Spock takes Jim's cock into his mouth slowly at first then engulfing it completely, sucking on Jim, hearing him whisper his name like a prayer between moans, occasionally almost yelling, his voice breaking, his nails digging into the sheets under him, his legs tightening against Spock. And Spock only goes faster and harder tasting Jim in his mouth, feeling his hips thrust softly even though Jim’s holding onto anything he can trying to resist the instinct to push himself into Spock. Spock looks up from Jim's hips to his face, kirks mouth open, eyes shut so tightly, his head thrown back so hard that every muscle in his neck is visible and Spock can feel that Jim is so close and he just goes harder, deeper, better and Jim tries to yell but the sound catches in his throat, his lips mouthing Spock's name that Spock can hear in his own mind and Jim pulls even harder at the sheets until he finally comes in Spock's mouth and he finally slows down and finishes Jim off with one last suck. Spock moves up and kisses Kirk, feeling the rapid rise of his chest and the sweat on his forehead makes his hair stick so nicely and Jim shakes under Spock's lean, muscular body, his arms covered in goosebumps. 

Spock tucks a ringlet of hair behind Jim's ear and says, “I missed you captain”, and Jim just laughs at his words, the very idea that he is merely Captain and Spock is merely his First Officer and that this is only a greeting hilarious to him, this being dozens past their first or second time together, their relationship growing as their hunger for one another grew. 

“If I didn’t know any better I would have thought that was a joke, Mr. Spock”, Kirk says, smiling at Spock who is still on top of him. Jim pushes him down next to him, now kneeling between his legs he pulls off his pants and briefs together and admires Spock's throbbing cock in front of him before crawling over his body to whisper into Spock's ear, “Your turn, baby”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic; I hope you like it!


End file.
